All in a Day's work
by Myrh Kerenza
Summary: For Sabrina Grimm despite her history life is no fairy-tale. After living with her grandmother for a while she finally realizes that she can tolerate Puck but how will she react when she finds out that Puck is growing up? what will she do? R&R! thanks!
1. five point two feet

Smash! Boom! Crash! Deafening noises filled the ear of the sleeping detective Sabrina Grimm. Sabrina lived with her Granny Relda, her little sister Daphne, Mr. Canis, their big dog Elvis and the obnoxious trickster king, Puck.

So waking up to the sound of crashing furniture and glass was for Sabrina a normal wake up call.

Sabrina sighed and climbed out of bed carefully scanning the floor for pucks disgusting booby-traps finding none she stepped lightly over to her closet and picked out her wardrobe for the day.

Once she had dressed she took a quick peek in the mirror and groaned she could still see the remnants of Puck's attempt at a makeover she had gotten the previous day.

"Oh well" she mumbled, swiftly applying a touch of eye shadow on her eyes and patting on some concealer on her cheeks to hide the red doll like circles of blush Puck had created.

Afterwards, she went downstairs where she found Puck rolling around on the ground laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she growled.

Puck just kicked his feet up in the air and kept laughing he laughed till his voice cracked then he stopped short and just sat there blinking.

"See it happened again!" giggled Daphne "His voice cracked again!"

"Ok…" said Sabrina "But why was he laughing like that?"

"Oh that's because I told him that he was growing up." Daphne replied.

Sabrina's mind swirled **Puck** _growing up_? Was it really possible that this scraggly obnoxious boy was growing up? But yes she had just heard him laughing his hi-pitched squeal then heard it crack into a lower baritone chuckle.

She would have done a victory dance if her thoughts hadn't been interrupted by a moan.

She looked down it seemed that puck had come out of his trance for he was laying at her feet with his arms wrapped around his long legs sobbing.

"No, No, No, No, No! It can't be true I don't wanna grow up I don't wanna!"

Just then Granny Relda appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Now, now, _libelings _what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Puck's growing up!" exclaimed Sabrina. Granny Relda looked down at Puck who was still sobbing and mumbling

"I am a villain of the worst kind and they don't grow up!"

"Oh dear." Granny Relda said. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"His voice cracked." Stated Daphne. "And it went oober-doober low!" At this Puck howled

"Hmm…Puck come here a second," said Granny.

Puck obeyed and was rewarded much to his displeasure by having his neck poked and prodded and then being dragged over to the basement door on which Granny kept records of the children's height Daphne's read 4.9 ft Sabrina's read 5.1 ft and Puck's had read 4.11 ever since well, since Shakespeare!

But this time when Puck stood against the door Sabrina couldn't see the usual line with Pucks name and height written on it. She grinned.

"Sabrina get me the Sharpie please?" said Granny.

"Sure Granny" said Sabrina.

She handed the Sharpie to her Grandmother and she drew out a line on the door above Puck's head wrote his name and the new height which was 5.2.

Granny smiled and shook her head I know this isn't what you wanted to hear Puck but you've grown. You are for now taller than Sabrina!

That was when puck passed out.


	2. Flash Backs

Puck awoke to a cold glass of water in his face, coughing and sputtering he groggily staggered to his feet, before promptly having his memory returned to him. He shot up into the air cussing and fuming. "You've infected me!" he screeched, "You've infected me with your growing disease! Oh, I am gonna _KILL _you Grimm!

Sabrina sighed "I'm sorry Puck," she said.

Puck stopped mid-screech, "Whah?" he gasped.

Just kidding! Sabrina hollered, and the ruckus began again.

Daphne meanwhile had gotten herself some baby pink popcorn and was now watching the show contentedly.

Granny Relda however was not,

"STOP IT! The both of you, Puck its not her fault, your growth spurt is natural, and Sabrina……try to give him some sympathy, he's been eleven for four-hundred years now. So, why don't you say you're sorry, and give each other a nice big hug."

The message sounded harmless enough but the tone in which she said it made neither one even think about disobeying. They both hastily mumbled an _imsorry _but then just stood there hesitating.

"Well?" Granny Relda asked impatiently.

Puck sighed, might as well get it over with, he thought.

He flew up close to Sabrina and leaned down to give her a hug.

He had wrapped his arms around her, and was about to pull away when he felt her arms slip around his shoulders. Spur of the moment he pulled her to him just enjoying the closeness of it. Then he shook himself mentally when he found his mind wandering down the more *ehem* _mature_ *ehem* train of thought. He quickly let Sabrina go and ran to his room. "This can't be happening to me! I can't think that way about Sabrina! She's my friend! Lying down on his trampoline he let his mind wander over their experiences together ending on a more recent memory….

****************************FLASH BACK*******************************

Puck heard his door creak open, as Sabrina entered into his beautiful room.

He immediately started drilling his chimp sergeants on their battle cries and firework launching tactics. He and Sabrina had conversed for a short while, and then he had pulled his greatest stunt yet. Wings popping out of his back Puck swooped over to Sabrina and kissed her full on the mouth. Wondering what her response would be he let his lips linger on hers, finally they broke apart. Puck stepped back and, surprised himself by savoring the moment and staring at Sabrina, Sabrina stared back for just a moment before Puck broke the silence, saying "I think the words you are looking for are thank you." Sabrina paused a moment before, landing a good solid punch into Puck's stomach. "Try that again you little monkey and you'll need a dentist!" She screamed before stomping out of his room.

*************************END OF FLASH BACK**************************

Puck grimaced and he found his hand flitting down to the ever-sore bruise in the middle of his stomach. But then he thought of the kiss, his first kiss, no, _their _first kiss. Then a shocking thought hit him. He had _liked_ the kiss, in-fact he wanted…….._more_.


End file.
